Kristopherson Miles
When Kristopherson was younger, he would constantly mock Alois, and try to look down on the boy for being a homosexual. Kristopherson is later revealed to have feelings for Alois, and even becomes jealous of Ciel and Alois' relationship when he becomes aware of it. Kristopherson's best friend (and former romantic interest) is none other than Daniel Westley. (In a series of comics on her Tumblr, Hateweasel revealed that they became best friends trying to catch the escaped classroom hedgehog in primary school). While it's been said that Kris has a thing for blondes (past interests being Alois and Cameron) this has apparently changed due to his interest in Daniel, who learned of his feelings shortly after the Krampus Castle arc at the end of DLTD, and then Logan, his current boyfriend. Family Kristopherson's father, Kristopher, is an actor who played the role of Sylvester Michels in the movie series of Devil Butler. At one point in time, Kristopherson went on a trip with his father, and was being introduced by horses. Kris seemed to be fine with them, until one nearly stepped on him, and he has been afraid of them ever since. Kristopherson's mother, Andrea Miles, is a fashion designer, and has even gone as far as to make sure that the home of the blonde boy is as fabulous and amazing as her work. His mother's career is actually what got Kristopherson into the love of designing and constructing clothes, and he has even made outfits for previous Halloween festivals at the Warwick Academy, as well as a fashion show. Relationships * Alois Trancy While Kristopherson has had a crush on Alois in the past, he has long since grown out of it, partially due to Alois' demonity, and presumably partially due to his recognition of his feelings for Daniel. * Cameron Gully His preference for blondes (which is said to be the reason he bleaches his hair) is why he eventually went on to have a brief relationship with a mister Cameron Gully. However, due to an unfortunate turn of events, Cameron and Kristopherson's relationship eventually came to an end in the Murdock arc. * Daniel Westley After his relationship with Cameron, most of the S7 began to notice Kristopherson's feelings for Daniel. During the Krampus Castle arc at the end of DLTD Kristopherson almost tells Daniel of his feelings and begins a rough patch with the boy after Daniel ends up kissing Kris, forcing the two into emotional turmoil. The two have an awkward attempt at dating that they later discard. * Anastasia Miles Anastasia is Kristopherson's only sibling, being his older sister. It's often been said that Kris tells her everything, and she even knew about his sexual preference as well as who he likes at any given moment. She has been shown to be annoyed when he won't tell her things like he usually would, as shown during the Murdock arc when she couldn't tell why he was upset at home, and had the feeling that it had to do something with Cameron. Trivia * He seemed to get along with Grell when they met. Category:The Seven Category:OC of HateWeasel Category:Humans Category:Werewolves